Yet Another Ending
by Xx-LoveEraser-xX
Summary: Two years later, Derek and Simon found there father Kit and live in a small house in Canada with Chloe and Lauren. POV through new character named Ade. New chapter up. Plz R&R.
1. Chappy One Introduction

**_Chappy One- Introduction_**

_A.N. So this is two years after the end of the Reckoning. Derek and Simon found there father Kit and live in a small house in Canada (away from the last few survivors of the Edison Group that they managed to break apart) with Chloe and Lauren. Introduce: new character named Ade._

As my heart began to pound against my chest, I inhaled deeply and exhaled sharply. I quickly reminded myself that I hardly let anything intimidate me. And yet that intense feeling that I recognized so clearly always put me on edge. The house looked common enough, but then again I assumed it would be unrealistic to picture them living in some abandoned old shack on the outskirts of town, these people lived normal lives just like me. As I approached the front door I paused before ringing the doorbell. After several moments someone answered the door. He was tall, with black hair and oriental features.

"May I help you?" he asked, looking at me up and down. As soon as I was face to face with him the feeling intensified and I knew exactly what he was.

"You're a sorcerer," I stated abruptly, not knowing what else to say. To this he frowned with confusion and shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"and who are you?" he asked.

"I'm a friend," I said simply, "May I come in?" Several moments passed before he seemed to decide I didn't pose much of a threat and opened the door a little further open and stepped aside for me to pass.

…

"So how did you know what I was?" Kit asked me. I sat around a large wooden table with five other supernaturals and one human starring back at me.

"I moved in a couple blocks down and I could sense your power. Every supernatural's power gives off different feelings, or vibes if you will," I said as I looked around the room once more. The house was quite small, with thick carpeting and light beige walls. The room we were piled in held a large green couch, a bookshelf and TV station. The smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the air from the little kitchen I could make out through the doorway connected to the living space.

"I have to admit I've never seen such a variety all together before," I concluded.

"Are your parents supernaturals too?" an oriental boy with blond hair asked me. He had a nice face that I soon identified as Simon from our initial introductions. A slight twinge of pain flickered in my chest from his question, but I soon recovered and answered, "I really don't know… I was adopted and when I turned 18 I decided to move into an apartment with a few roommates," I didn't like where the conversation was headed so I changed the subject.

"I'm sorry to bother you, it's just very rare that I actually get to sense people with powers, there certainly doesn't seem to be many around in this world anymore," I said.

"It's no problem, we're happy to meet you Adeline," Kit said with a comforting half smile.

"Thank you, call me Ade," I said returning the smile.

"Tell us more about your powers," a boy piped up from directly across the table, sounding more like a demand than a question. This one was a werewolf for sure. He was huge; buff with shiny black hair and pale white skin. He wore a firm expression and held his arms crossed in front of his chest waiting for a response.

"Well, from what I've been able to gather I'm a Guardian," I stated, a bit of nervousness rising in my stomach. I swallowed and tried to push in back down.

"Which means what exactly?" the boy I believed to be named Derek asked again.

"Well, it basically means I can connect with your powers, use them if I need to, even take them away for certain amounts of time," I said. I suddenly noticed something in Kit's face had changed.

"A guardian? I thought they didn't exist anymore," he stated, his eyes widening.

"Well I guess we're pretty rare since I've never met one in my life," I replied. Everything went silent.

"Our doors always open if you need anything," a small blond girl named Chloe finally said breaking the silence. She looked at me sympathetically while Derek shot her a look.


	2. Chappy Two Suspicions

**_Chappy Two- Suspicions_**

I shut the door and flung my keys down on the kitchen counter.

"Hello my dear! How was your day?" my roommate, Ester came skipping into the room in purple ripped jeans and a revealing black tank.

"Fine," I replied simply. Ester frowned and sat on the counter next to my keys.

"Well that's lame. But guess what, I'm planning this awesome party tomorrow night in celebration of well… the right to juvenile delinquency," she smirked. To this I shot her a look.

"Sounds heavy," I said.

"So you're gonna be here right Ade? It's gonna start around midnight."

"This is my home where else am I gonna be?" I said, leaving the kitchen and traveling to my room. Ester leaped from the counter and followed me like a puppy on my heels.

"I'm just so excited, plus I totally invited that Danielle dude, he's so smokin' don't you think?"

"I think he's just another douche bag with nice abs personally, you can have him if you want him though. Listen now I have work to do," I concluded.

"My, my aren't we just _such _a good student!" Ester exclaimed sarcastically, but luckily she left the room.

Closing the door behind me, I let myself fall face first onto my bed. I groaned as I recalled all the essays I would have to write from now until the end of the semester. I had just started University and it was already harder than I expected. Suddenly my thoughts lingered to the discovery I had made in on of my elective English courses. It was the boy I had met at Kit's house a week ago; tall, bulky, black hair. I had forgotten his name now. I felt him (or rather felt his powers) before I managed to make out a brief glimpse of him when everyone was leaving the lecture hall.

I rolled on my back to stare up at the ceiling. The black wallpaper I had recently put up now gave off a dark sort of… ambiance that I'd always preferred. From somewhere outside my room I heard the beginnings of Ester's loud screamo music vibrate throughout our small two bedroom apartment that made me groan again. The apartment wasn't anything special, but it was better than what I had before. Suddenly my phone began to vibrate from across the room. I slowly sat up, the blood rushing to my head and reached for it.

_Hey meet me at the coffee shop near Yonge Street? _

It was a message from Simon. I hesitantly said yes.

…..

Within 10 minutes I arrived at the Starbucks several blocks from my apartment. Once inside, I ordered a hot chocolate and sat down at a table beside Simon.

"Hey, how's it going?" Simon asked, smiling once I sat down.

"Fine," I replied. He nodded.

"So you're going to Ryerson University huh?"

"Yeah I just started how did you know?" I asked.

"Oh Derek just grunted something about seeing you there, you must have already known he was there though," he replied with a grin. I gave a short laugh.

"I did, what about you, are you going to school?" I asked, thankful for something I could actually talk about.

"Nah, thought I'd take a year off. I'm hoping to get a comic book published at the moment. Chloe's going to U of T for cinematic studies. Derek's studying engineering" he said. Derek, that was his name! I remembered now.

"Wow, that's sounds great, what's you comic books about?" I asked. He gave a mysterious grin and shifted closer in his seat.

"Well we kind of had quite an adventure before we moved here. That kind of gave me inspiration for it. It's kind of a really long story though," he took a pause as if he was considering something. When he didn't continue I got curious.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I probably shouldn't tell you that yet and besides, that would ruin the comic!" he joked.

"So is there a reason you called me here, or did you just want to… chill?"

"A bit of both. Actually I wanted to give you a little heads up about Derek," he said.

"It's just that through our past we've gone through some crap, and that sort of stuff can make you a bit paranoid sometimes," he concluded, waiting for a response. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Paranoid how?"

He looked at me apologetically and said "Well he's been sort of… taking note of… certain things about you," he stated cryptically, then stopped again.

"So what he's stalking me or something?"

"No! No… At least he wouldn't call it that. He just wants to make sure you're not 'rooting for the other team' if you know what I mean," he said. At this point he had totally lost me.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Sorry, sorry, okay I guess I have to let you a bit. Umm… well we're not exactly normal supernaturals. We were sort of… modified at birth that was supposed to make our powers easier to control. The people that did this were called the Edison Group, which became our enemies. They were later broken apart, but there's still the odd member out there and we need to make sure we don't come in contact with them," he concluded. It took me a minute to process what he had just said.

"So he's paranoid… I'm a former member of the Edison Group?" I asked.

"Kind of… yeah. But he's about the only one. There's really no telling him, he'll just have to get used to you being around. He's pretty harmless don't worry about him, it just wouldn't feel right if I didn't tell you of his suspicions," he said. I sighed.

"Well I guess I'm glad you did? But what happened with you and the Edison Group?"

"Ok now that for sure I can't tell you yet," was all he said.

"I see, but you better tell me later," I said.

"Yeah… so anyways I think we need a change of topic. So what are you studying at Ryerson?"

"I'm an English major actually," I said. To this his face lit up.

"Wow that's really great Ade!" he exclaimed, his eyes glowing with happiness.

**_A.N/ With the second short chapter up, I will really try to keep up on this story. I have a good idea of where I sort of want it to go. Thumbs up if you like it so far!_**


End file.
